Cancer Center Administration: Admin Core Project Summary The Purdue University Center for Cancer Research (PCCR) was established as a National Cancer Institute basic science cancer center in 1978. As an NCI basic science cancer center, the PCCR's mission focuses on basic discovery - discovery through Foundational Disciplines that the PCCR fosters for innovative cancer solutions. The PCCR has embraced key opportunities for enhancing the impact of its administrative unit and has laid a new foundation for improving the elements that facilitate cancer research at Purdue University. During the last project period, administration milestones attained include: (1) facilitating and coordinating the planning and establishment of a new strategic plan; (2) implementing new information technologies for improved data management; and (3) successfully managing the core functions of the Cancer Center Support Grant. In order to meet and exceed the growing needs of the PCCR membership, the PCCR Administrative Core has the following specific aims: (1) execute administrative operations that include providing oversight and management of shared resources, managing the membership processes, coordinating the processes and monitoring for pilot projects, managing PCCR-controlled spaces, arranging and documenting Center meetings, monitoring Center finances, and overseeing activities relevant to the CCSG grant application process; and (2) enhance informatics for more informed decision making by the Research Program leaders and Senior Leadership.